The Truth
by Haraush
Summary: Shinichi menjadi perempuan! Demi menyembunyikan identitasnya dari Black Organisasi, Shinichi dengan berat hati harus menyamar menjadi seorang wanita. Dan pindah ke SMA Ekoda, menyamar sebagai Edogawa Conan dan bertemu dengan Kuroba Kaito yang tak lain adalah Kaitou Kid! Bagaimana ya perjalanan Shinichi?
1. Prolog

The Truth

by. Haraush (ShnNata)

Detektif Conan Aoyama Gosho

Magic Kaito Aoyama Gosho

DCMK Hanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei author hanya meminjam charanya oke

WARNING

SHONEN AI, BOYS LOVE, TRANSGENDER UNTUK PENYAMARAN, TYPO PARAH, INTINYA ABAL ABALAN, HANYA UNTUK ASUPAN FUJO KAISHIN WKWK

GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA OKE

* * *

"hahh... hahhh..."

Shinichi berlari sejauh kakinya melangkah, ia berusaha kabur dari orang-orang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Masih segar diingatannya, kedua orang tersebut berusaha memberikan racun kepadanya untung saja ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja mengusik konsentrasi mereka berdua. Shinichi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk segera kabur.

Kakinya membawa shinichi kerumah tetangganya yang seorang ilmuan, professor Agasha.

DUK DUK DUK

"PROFESSOR!" Shinichi mengetuk? Lebih tepatnya memukul pintu tetangganya. "PROFESSOR!"

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pemilik rumah.

"Shinichi-kun, ada apa?" Wajah heran terpantri di wajahnya.

"Izinkan aku masuk professor... hahh.. hah..." Tubuh nya tiba-tiba oleng dan ambruk.

"SHINICHI-KUN!"

* * *

Pagi menyapa, Shinichi berusaha membuka matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, ia menatap sekelilingnya.

'dimana aku?'

"Ah, kamu sudah sadar Shinichi." Professor Agasa meletakkan bubur beserta air di nakas, "Kamu tiba-tiba pingsan tadi malam, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Shinichi berusaha duduk, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aku hampir diracuni, professor.." Matanya menerawang kosong, "Untung saja aku dapat lolos dari mereka berdua." Shinichi melanjutkan ceritanya, dan Professor Agasha mengengguk paham.

"Sepertinya mereka akan mencarimu Shinichi-kun,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Professor?"

Shinichi mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang terburuk yang mungkin saja memang akan menjadi jalanan takdirnya. Mungkin ia akan di bunuh dan dibinasakan? Siapa yang tahu bukan?

"Kau harus bersembunyi Shinichi-kun!"

"Bagaimana?" Shinichi menatap professor Agasha "Aku tidak mungkin pergi menyusul orang tuaku di Amerika, publik akan menanyakan dimana detektif terkenal Shinichi Kudou, dan orang tuaku dalam bahaya professor,"

Professor Agasha memasang pose berpikir. Dan seketika ia mendapatkan ide.

"Kamu akan bersembunyi sementara ... dan kamu harus..."

* * *

MENJADI PEREMPUAN?! YANG BENAR SAJA!

Pekik Shinichi di dalam hati, saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya untuk sementara selama ia menyamar. SMA EKODA.

Professor Agasha, sudah menyewakan apartemen di Ekoda, dan ia tak lupa mengabarkan hal tersebut kepada kedua orang tua Shinichi. Sedangkan mengenai Ran? Shinichi mengabarkan saat ini ia sedang menyelesaikan kasus yang sangat sulit dan memerlukan waktu untuk kembali. Gadis itu memaklumi dan tersenyum melepas kepergian Shinichi.

Shinichi merapikan wignya dengan kesal, ia menggunakan kacamata untuk menyamarkan wajah detektif terkenalnya itu. Baiklah izinkan author menggambarkan sosok Shinichi saat ini.

Ia menggunakan rambur sebahu dengan warna coklat tak berbeda jauh dengan rambut aslinya, lalu untuk menyamarkan wajahnya ia menggunakan kacamata – mirip dengan kacamata conan oke-, dan jangan lupa pakaian SMA wanita. Sampai sini kalian dapat membayangkannya kan?

Shinichi sudah sampai di SMA barunya, laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri Lorong menuju ruang guru. Dengan wajah kesal, ia berusaha membuat wajah natural seperti perempuan.

"Ano... permisi..." Ia membuka pintu.

"Ah! Kamu pasti Edogawa-san!"

"Ha'I watashi desu..." Shinichi tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk pelan.

"Baiklah perkenalkan Fujime Kanzaki, guru bahasa Inggris dan sekaligus saya wali kelasmu," Wanita itu tersenyum, ah perawakan wali kelas baik ternyata. "baiklah, ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai!"

"Mohon bantuannya, sensei..."

Shinichi mengikuti Fujime, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu bertingkah mengundang kehebohan di sekolah ini. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas 2B. Ah tentu kalian taukan kelas siapa xixiixixi.

Wanita itu membuka pintu dengan keras, ia mendengar keributan didalam sana.

"BAKAITO!!!"

"KEKEKE HARI INI WARNA MERAH YA!"

Fujime menatap jengah, hampir setiap hari ia mendengar keadaan kelasnya seperti ini. Harap sabar Fujime-san. Wanita itu menghentak keras meja di depannya.

DUAK!

"Kuroba Kaito! Nakamori Aoko! Kembali ke meja kalian!!" Bentaknya.

"SENSEI LIHAT KELAKUAN KAITO!" Aoko melayangkan pel kearah Kaito, namun laki-laki itu menghindar dengan gesit.

"HEY BUKAN SALAHKU," Kaito menghindar lagi, "Hari ini kau yang terlalu lengah, AHOKO!"

Fujime memukul pelan kepalanya, ia Lelah, menghentikan dua orang pengundang keributan dikelasnya sama saja membuang tenaganya.

"Maaf, Edogawa-san," Fujime membungkuk pelan, ia merasa malu. "Padahal ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah,"

"iiee, daijoubu Fujime-sensei..." Shinichi tersenyum tipis.

"WOHOOOO ADA MURID BARU!!!"

Satu kelas heboh. Kaito dan Aoko yang sempat melanjutkan duel mereka, berhenti saat mendengar teman-temannya mulai berteriak.

"Tenang semua!" pekik Fujime-sensei.

Kaito yang melihat Shinichi dengan penyamarannya tentu saja, mendekati pemuda? Eh gadis tersebut dan mulai menggunakan sulapnya, mengeluarkan bunga mawar biru dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ore Kuroba Kaito, Yoroshiku na!"

"OY KAITO KAU CURANG!!!"

"KUROBA-KUN MENCURI START DULUAN!!"

Shinichi menatap horror. ADA APA DENGAN LAKI-LAKI INI!!! Curhatan hati Shinichi Kudou.

"Kuroba-kun kembali ketempat dudukmu." Perintah Fujime-sensei. Shinichi yang canggung mengambil bunga mawar tersebut, agar laki-laki di depannya ini enyah dari pandangannya. Jujur saja saat ini Shinichi berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia malu!

"Ha'i-Ha'I sensei..."

Kaito kembali ketempat duduknya. Merasa kelas kembali kondusif, Fujime-sensei mempersilahkan Shinichi untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hajimemaste, Edogawa Conan, Yoroshiku!" Shinichi membungkuk sopan.

"Yoroshiku Edogawa-san!" Balas satu kelas dengan ramah.

"Baiklah, Edogawa-san, kamu duduk di samping Nakamori Aoko, gadis yang mengangkat pel tadi"

Shinichi berjalan pelan dan duduk disamping Aoko.

"Yoroshiku, Nakamori-san" Shinichi berusaha ramah. Ah, gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Ran! Batin Shinichi

"Yoroshiku, Edogawa-san!" Aoko tersenyum cerah, "Kamu bisa memanggilku Aoko!"

"Ha'i..." Shinichi tersenyum menyembunyikan kebodohannya yang berusaha akrab dengan gadis di depannya ini. "Panggil saja aku Conan!"

"UM!"

Pelajaran dimulai, bersamaan dengan kehidupan Shinichi sebagai perempuan. Tentu saja menyamar.

TBC...

* * *

AKHHHH BAGAIMANA CERITANYA MINNA-SAN!

Jujur Hara mengetik dengan gemas apa lagi membayangkan Shinichi dengan versi wanitanyaaaa... Maaf untuk prolog hanya sedikit na, menjelaskan secara singkat doang :' huhuuu...

Semoga selanjutnya bisa lebih baik!

Btw ini fanfic Hara yang pertama kali Hara tulis untuk DCMK. Ugh! Nata sangat bersemangat menulisnya! Semoga kalian suka nde!

**BTW Lagi ff ini juga aku publish di wattpad (ShnNata) sapa aku juga disana neee **


	2. Chapter 1

The Truth

by. Haraush (ShnNata)

Detektif Conan Aoyama Gosho

Magic Kaito Aoyama Gosho

DCMK Hanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei author hanya meminjam charanya oke

WARNING

SHONEN AI, BOYS LOVE, TRANSGENDER UNTUK PENYAMARAN, TYPO PARAH, INTINYA ABAL ABALAN, HANYA UNTUK ASUPAN FUJO KAISHIN WKWK

GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA OKE

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Shinichi hmm... kita panggil conan aja oke?

Conan menghela nafas Lelah pasalnya ini baru hari ke dua ia bersekolah di sini. Ia melihat ke absurd an kelas ini apa lagi menyangkut Kuroba Kaito dan teman barunya Nakamori Aoko. Conan bersyukur untung saja Kaito Kaito itu tidak ikut mengganggunya, apa kata dunia disaat laki-laki itu melihat ehem... if you know what I mean WKWKWK. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Ne.. ne Aoko, kamu lihatkan?"

"UM! Aku melihatnya, Kaito kidkan?" Gadis itu tersenyum kearah temannya, Conan mendengar dengan minat kedua gadis tersebut. "Kali ini dia akan mencuri permata keluarga Suzuki"

_Are... keluarga sonoko ka..._Batin Conan.

"Ahh... Aku ingin melihatnya!" Pekik Keiko

"Katanya, permata itu akan di pamerkan di museum Beika bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" saran Aoko

"Heee... ide bagus!" Kaito mendekati mereka. "Ne, Edogawa?"

Conan terpekik, gadis itu menatap jengah Kaito. "Maa... mungkin itu ide bagus?" Conan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan ia terlihat imut dengan pose tersebut.

"Jaa... lusa kita kesana!" Aoko memekik senang, "Ah, hampir lupa! besok bagaimana kalau kita ke Shibuya? Ada diskon baju bagus lho!"

"Hontou?" Mata Keiko berbinar, "Ayo ayo kesana! Conan, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut juga?"

"S-sebenarnya aku ada urusan haha..." Conan tertawa garing, ia dalam mode malas sebenarnya.

"Kaito kau harus ikut!" Aoko.

"Tidak! Aku ingin bermalas-malasan besok!" Kaito.

"No.. no.. no.. Kaito wajib ikut!" Aoko.

"hah..." Kaito menghela nafas. "Aku akan ikut jika..." Matanya melirik Conan. "Edogawa ikut dengan kita!"

_NANIIII?!_ Pekik Conan dalam hati. _Lelaki ini kenapa harus bawa bawa aku sih!_

"Conan-chan..." Mata Aoko berbinar memohon.

Conan menghela nafas, ia tidak bias menolak. "Baiklah.."

"YEYYY!!!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berjanji akan berkumpul di rumah Aoko besok. Conan yang pasrah dengan keadaannya berjalan menuju kearah apartemennya. Gadis itu terhenti melihat Aoko dan Kaito yang dari tadi memanggil Namanya.

"Conan-channn..." Aoko melambai sambal berlari, di belakangnya ada Kaito yang berlari malas. Ah, laki-laki itu...

"Ne, Aoko?" Conan menatap bingung.

"Kita pulang bareng ne?" Aoko menarik tangan Conan. Gadis itu terlihat bahagia. "Kau tinggal dimana Conan-chan?"

"Um," Conan berpikir sejenak, "Aku tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari sini.."Ia tersenyum, berusaha ramah.

_Oee... oee... terlalu dekat!!_Batin Conan menjerit.

Kaito mengikuti kedua gadis itu, yang terlihat asik berbincang berbagai macam hal, Kaito memikirkan cara untuk mencuri permata 3 hari yang akan datang. Ah, kalian taukan siapa laki-laki ini? Wkwk. Kaitou kid.

Kaito menatap aneh di balik poker facenya, Edogawa Conan, ia terlihat risih.

_Mungkin dia tidak terbiasa diajak bicara _batin Kaito.

"Ah, ini apartemenku," Conan berhenti di depan Gedung apartemen sederhana. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku," Conan membungkuk.

"Sama-sama Edogawa, tak perlu sungkan seperti itu!" Kaito menjawab riang.

"Maaf merepotkan," Conan.

"Eum.." Aoko menggeleng. "Rumah kami tidak jauh dari sini Conan-chan," Aoko memeluk Conan.

_Oee oee_ Conan tersipu. Ayolah dia laki-laki!

"Sampai jumpa besok, Conan-chan! Jangan lupa besok! Jaa..." Aoko melambai.

"Dasar Ahoko," gumam Kaito kesal, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Edogawa,"

Kedua pembuat onar itu pergi, meninggalkan Conan yang menatap Lelah mereka. Conan memasuki Gedung Apartemen dan melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen nomor 4. Kebetulan Apartemennya berada di lantai 2, ia melihat Aoko dan Kaito yang terlihat berdebat. lagi.

Di dalam apartemennya, Conan melemparkan tas dan wig yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah gerah! Conan juga melepaskan kalung yang merupakan alat perubah suara yang dibuat Profesor Agasa.

"Untung alat ini membantu penyamaranku," Dengus Conan. "Aku tidak buruk juga menyamar, apa ini bakat dari kaa-san ya?" Conan menatap kearah cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya menggunakan pakaian wanita.

_Heum tidak buruk_ batinnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Conan merapikan wig yang digunakannya selama perjalanan menuju rumah Aoko. Gadis itu sudah memberikan alamat rumahnya tadi malam. Saat ini, ia sedang menggunakan kemeja biru dengan garis hitam dan rok jean.

Kenapa harus rok sih?! Conan mendecih kesal. Ia hanya melihat tutorial outfit di yutub dan untuk menyempurnakan penyamarannya ia harus menggunakan rok. Sebenarnya youtuber tersebut tidak mewajibkan ya... demi penyamaran sempurna kenapa tidak?

Conan sampai di depan rumah modern 2 lantai yang di depan pagarnya terdapat nama 'Nakamori'.

Ah ini rumahnya.. batin Conan.

"Aoko!" Teriak Conan memanggil Aoko.

Tak berapa lama seorang laki-laki, Kaito, membuka pintu rumah Aoko.

"Edogawa, kau sudah datang, masuklah!" Kaito mempersilahkan Conan masuk.

Conan masuk dengan tenang, gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat Aoko. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan tingkah laku perempuan. Conan mendekati Aoko dan Keiko. Ia melambaikan tangan ramah.

"halo~"

"Yahoo Conan," Sapa Keiko

"Ah, Conan akhirnya datang juga, yosh semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita berangkat!" Aoko berdiri senang.

"Jangan lupa bawa payung, menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini akan hujan," Keiko.

"Aku lupa bawa..." Conan bercicit sesaat setelah ia memeriksa totebag yang dibawanya.

Kaito datang, ia memunculkan payung dengan sulapnya yang mengeluarkan asap tipis. Pow. Payung merah muda muncul.

"Ini untukmu Edogawa" Kaito tersenyum ramah.

_Oee... kenapa harus merah muda _batin Conan.

"A-arigatou, Kuroba.." Conan menerima payung yang diberikan Kaito dengan canggung. Tentu saja, ia diperlakukan seperti perempuan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berjalan sambil bercanda tawa, Kaito dan Aoko berada di depan sedangkan Conan dan Keiko berada di belakang mengikuti mereka berdua. Di perempatan tiba-tiba hujan turun, gerimis, mereka cepat cepat membuka payung yang mereka bawa.

"Untung saja kan!" pekik Keiko senang.

Mereka menyebrang dan kembali asyik berbincang. Conan hanya mengamati sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!"

_Ran_...

Conan berusaha mencari asal suara itu dan ia menemukan Ran dan Sonoko yang menatap kearah mereka berempat pergi.

_Itu Ran... Kenapa dia memanggilku?_

"Ada apa, Conan?" Keiko.

"Eum, tidak apa-apa, ayo kita susul Aoko dan Kuroba."

Sedangkan...

"Aku yakin melihat Shinichi, Sonoko" Ran menatap sendu ke sebrang jalan. "Dan dia tidak menatapku sama sekali..."

"Mungkin orang lain yang kau lihat Ran!"

Ran menatap Sonoko, dan tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang ada di Shibuya, hanya Aoko dan Keiko yang menikmati acara tersebut sedangkan Conan dan Kaito hanya mengikuti mereka saja. Seperti itukan laki-laki saat menemani teman perempuannya belanja?

Conan menatap bosan, ia melihat jam tangan yang di berikan professor Agasa kepadanya, tentu saja penemuan barunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di taman?" Kaito.

"Eh?" Conan menatap Kaito bingung.

"Ayo Edogawa," Kaito menarik tangan Conan seenak jidatnya.

Tu-tungguu!!! Pekik Conan dalam hati.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, beruntung hujan sudah reda, sesampai di taman mereka melihat anak-anak yang ramai bermain air dan beberapa orang yang duduk beristirahat.

"Di sinikan enak," Gumam Kaito sambil melemaskan badannya. Seperti orang tua aja. "Naa, Edogawa!"

"Iya..." gumam Conan.

Kaito berjalan meninggalkan Conan yang terduduk di kursi taman yang sudah ia keringkan. Lelaki itu mendekati anak-anak yang senang bermain dan terlihat berbincang riang, ia menunjukkan sulap yang ia miliki. Dan semua orang terhibur melihat apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan, tak terkecuali Conan.

"Dia berbakat juga.."

Kaito terlihat berbisik ke anak-anak kecil yang ia hibur tadi, sambil menunjuk dirinya. Conan menatap tajam yang sedang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Tak berapa lama anak-anak itu berlari kearahnya sambil membawa bunga mawar biru.

"Onee-san! Ini bunga untuk one-san..." Mereka memberikan bunga-bunga itu ke Conan.

"A-arigatou.." Conan tersenyum kecil sambil tersipu. Dasar perayu ulung! Bisiknya dalam hati sambil menatap tak terima kearah Kaito. Dan ia menikmatinya sedikit.

Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...

Untuk : Edogawa Conan

Conan-chan, kalian dimana? Kaito bersamamukan? – Aoko

**Untuk : Nakamori Aoko****Kami di taman. Kalian dimana? – Conan**

Untuk : Edogawa Conan

Kami ada di restoran ramen dekat taman, kalian kemarilah! – Aoko

**Untuk : Nakamori Aoko****Baiklah – Conan**

Conan memasukkan hpnya ke dalam saku jaket. Ia berjalan mehampiri Kaito yang masih asik dengan pertunjukkan sulap kecilnya.

"Kuroba, kita di cari Aoko" Ucapnya.

"Ah benarkah?" Kaito menatap Conan sejenak dan kembali memfokuskan diri ke penonton ciliknya "Sepertinya pertunjukkan kecil pesulap Kuroba Kaito sudah berakhir, sampai jumpa lagi!"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaito melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan menyusul Conan.

"Sampai jumpa, Onii-san, Onee-san!" Lambai anak anak.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Tanpa berbicara sama sekali. Conan malas sebenarnya, apa lagi setelah kejadian pemberian bunga mawar masal tadi, ia sudah membuang bunga-bunga itu ke sampah. Kaito bodo amat melihat kelakuan Conan.

Tochi Ramen.

Conan membuka pintu restoran itu. Dan ia melihat Aoko yang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Conan-chan sini!!" Aoko.

Conan langsung berjalan ke meja Aoko dan Keiko diikuti Kaito di belakangnya, dan gadis itu langsung duduk di samping Keiko, ia sudah berpesan ke Aoko untuk memesankan kopi hitam sebelumnya.

"Lihat-lihat Kaito!" Aoko menarik paksa Kaito. "Kudou Shinichi mirip sekali dengan mu ..."

Conan memperhatikan wajah Kaito dan membandingkannya dengan wajahnya di tv. Dan ia mengengguk paham kenapa tiba-tiba Ran memanggil Namanya, padahal saat ini ia sedang menyamar sebagai wanita.

"Menikmati hari ini, Edogawa?" Kaito tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm..." Conan menyesap kopinya, "Lumayan..."

* * *

**TBC~**

* * *

**Oke~**

**Hara update lagi nde~**

**btw sayang sekali ya di fanfic tidak bisa menambahkan gambar :( Padahal Hara kemarin selesai menggambar Conan ver perempuan, dan jika kalian ingin melihat bagaimana sih gambaran Shinichi aka Conan di fanfic ini. Kalian dapat mengunjungi akun Hara (ShnNata) judulnya sama dengan yang difanfic, disana Hara memberikan bonus gambaran yang baru Hara gambar berkaitan dengan fanfic ini~**

.

**kalau begitu sampai jumpa next time~ oh ya! Hara bakalan update kelanjutannya barengan dengan yang di wattpad doakan Hara gak terkena writer block ya!****seeyaa~**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

The Truth

by. Haraush (ShnNata)

Detektif Conan Aoyama Gosho

Magic Kaito Aoyama Gosho

DCMK Hanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei author hanya meminjam charanya oke

WARNING

SHONEN AI, BOYS LOVE, TRANSGENDER UNTUK PENYAMARAN, TYPO PARAH, INTINYA ABAL ABALAN, HANYA UNTUK ASUPAN FUJO KAISHIN WKWK

GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA OKE

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conan mengetuk jarinya bosan, ia berada disalah satu cafe yang ada di kota Beika, tentu saja dengan teman barunya, Aoko dan Kaito.

_Oee... Oee... Kenapa aku harus mengikuti mereka berdua_

"Beruntung kita punya akses masuk ke museum" Aoko tersenyum senang, "Tou-san akan senang memakan bekal yang aku bawa,"

"Tentu saja!" Kaito terlihat senang.

Laki-laki ini mencurigakan batin Conan. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kaito, sedangkan laki laki itu hanya menampakkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ne, Conan-chan, Aoko boleh bertanya?" Aoko.

" Bertanya apa?" Conan.

"Kamu kenapa suka minum kopi? Terlihat tidak wajar..." Aoko.

"Ini tidak wajar?" Conan menunjuk kearah segelas kopi di pegangannya, "selera orang berbeda-beda, Aoko"

"Benar katanya, Ahoko kekeke" Kaito mentertawakan Aoko yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Diamlah, Bakaito!".

_Ckckck seperti anak kecil saja..._

" Nmaa... Bagaimana kita ke museum Beika saja na?" Conan.

"Ayo!" Aoko dan Kaito.

Mereka meninggalkan cafe. Conan hanya mengikuti dari belakang, ia merasa akan mengganggu waktu sejoli di depannya.

Museum Beika berada tak jauh dari cafe yang mereka singgahi. Jadi tidak perlu memakan waktu untuk sampai kesana.

Sedangkan saat ini Museum Beika dijaga ketat oleh kepolisian. Nakamori keibu berteriak memerintahkan bawahannya.

"Pastikan penjagaan kita maksimal! Kaito kid merubah rencananya mencuri hari ini!"

"SIAP!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di museum Beika.

Mereka bertiga masuk dengan santainya, ya karena inspektur yang menangani masalah ini ayahnya Aoko mereka dengan mudah masuk kedalam museum.

Conan menatap kesekelilingnya, ia melihat banyak sekali polisi yang tengah bersiaga, bukannya kaito kid akan mencuri besok hari?

"Ne Aoko..." Conan berbisik di telinga Aoko "Ramai sekali ne.."

"Un! Kata tou-san Kid mengirim pemberitahuan untuk mencuri malam ini"

"Aree... Pencuriannya di percepat?" Kaito menatap mereka berdua dengan poker facenya. "Kaito kid terlihat hebat nee..."

"Bakaito! Kid akan tertangkap malam ini" Aoko terlihat percaya diri.

"Tidak mungkin itu, Ahoko!"

_Mulai lagi..._

"Tunggu bukankah itu, Kogoro Mouri?" Aoko menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berdua dengan seorang wanita.

"Heee... Detektif yang lumayan itu?" Gumam Kaito

_Ha... Ha... Ha..._

Conan menatap datar Kaito. Tunggu! Conan menyadari sesuatu! Kalau ayahnya Ran disini, maka gadis itu..

_Yabe.. Ran ada disini!_

Conan menyembunyikan dirinya di antara Kaito dan Aoko. Ia menatap tajam Ran dan ayahnya. Ah dia lupa bukannya ini pameran yang disponsori oleh keluarga Sonoko.

"Ah!" Aoko tersenyum cerah, "Itu tou-san! OTOU-SANN!!" Aoko memanggil dengan riang.

Laki-laki berkumis yang sedang memberikan arahan melemparkan pandangannya k Aoko yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Conan dan Kaito mengikuti Aoko. Kaito terlihat santai dan tersenyum riang.

"Aoko," Nakamori keibu tersenyum, "Kaito juga, dan...?"

"Edogawa Conan," Conan membungkuk sopan.

"Ini Conan-chan yang aku ceritakan tadi malam!" Aoko menepuk pundak Conan.

"Ah, domo, Nakamori Ginzo desu, yoroshiku Edogawa-san,"

"Yoroshiku, Nakamori keibu~"

"Yo! Nakamori keibu~!"

Seseorang menyapa mereka, ah, itu ayahnya Sonoko. Mereka bersalaman. Kogoro hanya menatap malas interaksi kedua orang itu, sedangkan Ran tersenyum tipis di belakang Kogoro. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Conan dan Ran. Ran tersenyum canggung sambil mengengguk pergi, ia menyusul Kaito dan Aoko yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

_Yabeee... Aku bertatapan dengan Ran!_ batin Conan, wajahnya memerah.

Conan menunduk sambil mengikuti kedua temannya, ia masih kepikiran mengenai Ran yang tiba-tiba menatapnya.

Sementara itu...

_Are... apa gadis tadi tidak suka denganku ya?_ batin Ran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nani kore?" Conan menatap lembaran yang Aoko pegang. "Kaito kemana?"

"Ah ini surat pemberitahuan kid!" Aoko menyerahkan ke Conan, "Kaito tiba-tiba ada urusan katanya, mattaku... Bakaito!"

Conan membaca pemberitahuan itu.

April fool... Pada saat bulan terbelah dua, aku akan datang diiringi gelombang di bawah nama bintang hitam

Kaitou... *robek*

"Kenapa kertasnya seperti ini Aoko?" Conan.

"Suzuki-sama katanya merobek kertas tersebut ne, tousan bilang seperti itu," Aoko menyiapkan makan siang untuk ayahnya.

"Ah, aku keliling sebentar ya Aoko!"

"C-cotto... Conan!"

Conan langsung meninggalkan Aoko yang memasang muka sebal. Ia berkeliling melihat keadaan di tempat mutiara tersebut di pamerkan.

_Kodenya lumayan rumit!_

Conan berkeliling lagi, ia melihat seorang inspektur yang marah-marah, entah kenapa mungkin ada masalah?

"Kebu, bagaimana kita makan siang? Ini sudah waktunya!"

_Makan siang? Ja-jangan berkaitan dengan arah mata angin!_

"Hmm.." Conan melihat kesana kemari, ia mencari matahari.

"Apa yang Conan-chan lakukan?!" Aoko datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," Conan mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat jam tangan pemberian professor. "Ah di sana!" Ia mulai mempaskan matahari yang ada di barat.

_Kebetulan jam makan siang, maka jika aku arahkan jarum jam yang panjang ke mata hari maka jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka 1 itu arah selatan. Maka barat daya berarti ada di jam 11.30._

"Yosh, aku menemukanmu Kaitou kid!" Gumam Conan senang. "Aoko!" Conan tersenyum penuh makna kearah Aoko. Aoko menatap Conan dengan bingung. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan ayahmu!"

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah Nakamori keibu.

"Otou-san! Aoko sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk tousan!"

"Arigatou, Aoko, yosh kita makan!"

Sambil menikmati makanan, Conan masih tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui tentang pemberitahuan yang kid beri.

"A-ano, Nakamori-san!"

"Ada apa, Edogawa-san?"

"Saya telah memecahkan surat pemberitahuan Kid," Conan menjawab tegas dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"A-apa?!"

"Ha'i, Kid akan mendarat di Hotel Haido City,"

"Benarkah Edogawa-san?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Conan menjelaskan ulang mengenai kesimpulan yang ia dapat, Nakamori keibu terlihat antusias. Ia ingin segera memerintahkan anak buahnya.

"Tunggu! Sebaiknya saya saja yang kesana!" Conan.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk meminilisir perubahan rencana yang akan dibuat oleh Kid! Saya akan memberikan code kepada pihak kepolisian, usahakan hanya kita yang mengetahuinya, Nakamori keibu dapat menyiapkan beberapa orang untuk menyamar sebagai pengunjung hotel, bagaimana Nakamori keibu?" Conan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita akan menggunakan rencana mu!"

"Sugoi, Conan-chan! bagaimana Conan-chan bisa mengetahui seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering membaca novel detektif ha... ha..." Conan canggung. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa tertarik dengan Kaitou kid ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.24 Waktu Jepang.

Conan berjalan menuju kearah gedung hotel. Nakamori keibu telah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menjadi pengunjung hotel tersebut tentu saja hal ini dilakukan secara rahasia.

"Moshi-moshi... hakase?" Conan.

"Ah, Shinichi-kun!" Agasa Hakase.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu menemukan yang aku pinta?" Conan.

"Ya seperti itulah, aku menemukan di file ayahmu, menurut file ini Kaitou kid muncul 18 tahun yang lalu namun menghilang 10 tahun kemudian ada kabar yang mengatakan ia telah tewas tetapi setelah 8 tahun ia kembali muncul..." Agasa Hakase.

"18 tahun yang lalu? oee... apa aku berurusan dengan om-om tua? Kalau begitu terima kasih professor!" Conan mematikan telepon mereka. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Conan sampai di atap hotel, ia meletakkan kembang api untuk tanda yang akan ia berikan kepada kepolisian.

_Di sana letak museumnya..._

Bayangan dari bulan tiba-tiba bergerak, Conan langsung membalikkan badannya. Seorang pria dengan jas putih, jubah putih dan topi putih mendarat tanpa suara. Bersamaan dengan keheningan malam ia muncul di hadapan Conan, dengan senyuman tanpa takut seolah ia telah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Conan tersenyum sinis. Ia memasukkan ponsel yang sempat ia pegang tadi. Kaitou kid turun dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Conan.

_30 tahun? 20 tahun? tidak ia lebih muda lagi... tidak seperti yang ada di file tousan!_

"Halo, ojou-san..." Kaitou kid menyapa, Conan langsung berbalik dan mulai menyalakan kembang api, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Duar!

"Ah, Aku hanya sedang bermain kembang api" Conan berbalik dan tersenyum manis.

Sementara itu...

"APA KEMBANG API?!"

"ARAHNYA DIMANA?!"

"Cahayanya berasal dari hotel haido city! Berada di arah barat daya gedung museum! Apa perlu kami memeriksanya keibu?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

Kembali ke Conan dan Kaitou kid...

"ah sepertinya helikopter di sana menuju kemari!" Conan menunjukkan helikopter polisi.

"Ojou-san..." Kaitou kid tersenyum. "Kau bukan orang biasa..."

"Tentu saja..." Conan tersenyum sinis kearah Kaitou kid. "Aku... Edogawa Conan, Detektif!"

"Hooo..." Kaitou kid terkesan.

"Apa kau tidak takut? Mereka akan kesini!" Conan. Ia menyiapkan jam bius yang ia miliki. Dengan menggunakan poker face, ia mempersiapkan diri.

_Saa... tinggal menunggu ia berlari!_

Kaitou kid mengeluarkan sebuah radio, Conan bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan pencuri ini.

"Ehem..."

Kaitou kid merubah suaranya menjadi salah satu inspektur di kepolisian, ia meminta semua pasukan untuk segera datang ke atas atap hotel haido city. Conan yang melihatpun tak percaya. Lelaki ini menarik!

_Hebat_...Conan terpukau dengan keahlian pencuri ini.

"kau puas?" Sinar lampu dari helikopter mengenai Kaitou kid, "Meitantei?"

Nakamori keibu langsung mendobrak pintu, lelaki itu menodongkan pistolnya.

"Lupakan mutiara itu! Kau sudah tidak bisa lari Kid!"

"Ara, kali ini kau lebih cepat Nakamori Keibu~" Kaitou kid, mengaktifkan hang glidernya. "Sayang sekali ini hanya april fool~"

"Jangan biarkan ia terbang!"

Sesuatu terjatuh di dekat Kaitou kid. Conan yang menyadari itu bom cahaya langsung berbalik mengamankan pandangannya.

"Hey, ojou-san..." Kaitou memanggil Conan. "Kau tau? Pencuri adalah seniman hebat yang trampil dalam mencuri, sedang detektif tak lebih dari tukang kritik yang mencari kesalahan orang lain!"

"A-apa?!"

Pow.

Pencuri itu menghilang, meninggalkan selembaran kertas untuk menggelar pertunjukannya yang sempat tertunda. Conan menatap tajam kearah surat itu.

Conan menguap lebar, tentu saja ia menutupinya. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, membuat gadis itu susah tidur memikirkan pencuri yang menginjak harga dirinya sebagai seorang detektif!

"Conan-chan! Ohayou~" Aoko melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou Aoko..." Conan tersenyum tipis.

"Otou-san terus menceritakan dirimu lho! Ia senang dapat dibantu dengan mu, sayang sekali ia terlambat melabrak pencuri itu."

"Ah benarkah?"

Kaito menatap Conan dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan, ah, ia mendapatkan penghalang baru dengan kehadiran gadis itu tadi malam. Bahkan, ia tidak menyangka gadis itu yang memandu kepolisian sehingga mereka dapat sampai di tempat ia dan Conan lebih cepat.

_Hooo... menarik, ojou-san..._

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Yeyyy Hara Update lagi~

Setelah Hara semedi, akhirnya Nata putuskan! Hara akan update 3 hari 1 kali jika Hara telah menyelesaikan Chapter selanjutnya kekeke~

mohon review nya ya!!


	4. Chapter 3

The Truth

by. Haraush (ShnNata)

Detektif Conan Aoyama Gosho

Magic Kaito Aoyama Gosho

DCMK Hanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei author hanya meminjam charanya oke

WARNING

SHONEN AI, BOYS LOVE, TRANSGENDER UNTUK PENYAMARAN, TYPO PARAH, INTINYA ABAL ABALAN, HANYA UNTUK ASUPAN FUJO KAISHIN WKWK

GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA OKE

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Conan merapikan dressnya malam ini. Ia mengenakan dress dengan warna baby blue yang indah. Ah, jangan lupa sedikit make up di wajahnya. Conan tersenyum canggung saat ia menjadi perhatian.

Ini gara-gara kaa-san! Batin Conan, ia mendengus sebal.

Flash back~

_"Shin-chan!!! OHAYOU~" Yukiko menyapa dengan riang._

_"KAA-SAN!" Shinichi yang baru bangun langsung kaget dengan kedatangan ibunya di depan pintu apartemennya, langsung menutup pintu itu dengan keras._

_"MOU! SHIN-CHAN! BUKA PINTUNYAAA!"_

_DUK_

_DUK_

_DUK_

_Shinichi membuka kembali pintu tersebut. Ia memasang wajah tanpa dosa, ia tidak ingin menambah kekesalan ibunya di pagi yang indah ini. Kebetulan ini akhir pekan jadi ia sedang tidak menggunakan pakaian wanitanya._

_"warui kaa-san..." Shinichi mengambil koper yang ada disamping ibunya, "silahkan masuk~"_

_"Mou, shin-chan tte ba..."_

_Yukiko masuk kedalam dan melihat keadaan apartemen yang dapat kita kategorikan rapi, untuk ukuran laki-laki seperti Shinichi._

_"Are... apa ini?" Yukiko mengambil sebuah surat, surat undangan pesta di kapal persiar. "Shin-chan akan ke pesta?"_

_"Iya kaa-san," Shinichi meletakkan koper yukiko di kamar tamu, untung kamar tersebut sempat ia bersihkan lusa lalu. "Nakamori keibu mengirimkan undangan itu untukku, sepertinya ia ingin aku membantu menangkap Kaitou kid lagi..."_

_"Ah Souka..." Yukiko tersenyum jail. "Ne, ne, Shin-chan~"_

_"Nani kaa-san?"_

_"Apa kau akan menjadi Conan-chan?"_

_"Tentu saja, dia mengenalku sebagai Edogawa Conan, bukan Kudou Shinichi..." Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasakan aura-aura yang tidak menyenangkan. "Ka-kaa-san mau ngapain?"_

_"Hi-mit-su~"_

Flashback end

Conan mendengus, ia didandani habis-habisan! Kaa-sannya bahkan memaksanya memakai softlens agar orang lain tidak terlalu mengenalinya. Conan berhenti di depan kaca yang besar, ia memperhatikan dirinya.

_The power of make up hee.._

Ia terlihat beda!

"Ah, Edogawa-san!"

Conan mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, ia melihat salah satu bawahan Nakamori keibu yang membungkuk pelan.

"Anda ditunggu Nakamori-keibu di dalam kapal..."

"Baiklah, saya akan kesana~" Conan tersenyum tipis, laki-laki yang ada di depannya tersipu malu.

Conan tidak menyadari hal itu, ia berjalan ke arah kapal pesiar, ia menyerahkan undangan kepada penjaga. Penjaga itu mempersilahkan Conan masuk kedalam. Tak lupa ia memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda, sepertinya semua tamu undangan mendapatkan itu.

Conan bingung, ia sendirian di sini, Aoko yang saat itu ia kira akan datang kesini juga, malah tidak ikut karena ada kesibukan lain dengan Keiko. Conan menekuk, ia bakal ceppat bosan disini.

"Halo Edogawa-san!" Nakamori keibu menyapa.

"Ah, Nakamori keibu," Conan membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kita sapa penyelenggara acara ini, ikuti saya Edogawa-san,"

Conan mengikuti Nakamori keibu dari belakang, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati seorang pria dengan tubuh besar, berkacamata. Ayahnya Sonoko.

"Nakamori keibu!" Laki-laki itu menyalami Nakamori keibu, "Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda, ah dan yang di belakang anda?"

"Hajimemaste, Edogawa Conan, Detektif!" Conan membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, Suzuki Shiro, salam kenal Edogawa-san."

Nakamori Keibu mulai membahas tentang pencurian malam ini dengan ayahnya Sonoko. Sonoko yang hanya diam menyimak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Conan. Ia terpukai dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

"Yaho~ Edogawa-san!" Sonoko menyapa. "Watashi, Suzuki Sonoko, yoroshiku~!"

_Oee... aku sudah mengenal mu!_

"Yoroshiku, Suzuki-san" Conan tersenyum tipis. Ia canggung.

"Aku dengar kau yang membantu kepolisian pada pencurian sebelumnya!" Mata Sonoko berbinar, "Ne, ne, ne, kau melihat Kaitou kid-sama kann..."

"Nma... aku melihatnya," Conan tertawa canggung di dalam hati, penyakit teman masa kecil di depannya ini kembali kambuh.

"ahh... aku ingin melihat kid-sama seperti mu..." Wajah gadis itu tertekuk.

"Mungkin kau akan menemuinya nanti..." Conan mengelus pundak Sonoko. Mungkin...batinnya.

"Nma iaaa..." Sonoko mengalihkan pandangannya ia melihat Ran yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Rannn~ kochi kochi~"

"Sonoko~"

Conan membeku, ia tidak menyangka gadis ini ada di sini. Conan mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berusaha tidak mencolok. Ah, sepertinya ia lupa kalau malam ini Yukiko membuat Conan seperti putri mahkota.

"Ne, Ran!" Sonoko tiba-tiba merangkul badannya, "Aku perkenalkan kau dengan teman baruku, Edogawa Conan-san!"

_Konno onna... _(Gadis/wanita ini...)Conan menjerit di dalam hati.

"Ran Mouri desu, Yoroshiku, Edogawa-san..." Ran tersenyum ramah. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?"

"Nma ne, Yo-yoroshiku, Mouri-san" Conan membungkuk, wajahnya memerah padam, ia malu.

"Kau tak apa Edogawa-san, wajahmu merah, apa kau demam?" Ran memang wajah khawatir.

"D-daijoubu Mouri-san," Conan membungkuk dan mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Sonoko, wanita itu sedang berada di atas panggung yang disediakan, ia menjelaskan mengenai kotak yang saat ini para tamu undangan dapat. Hal ini semata mata hanya untuk mengecoh Kaitou kid.

Conan tertawa hambar. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ia yakin pencuri itu memiliki rencana yang tak terduga.

"Are... Kakakku mana ya..." Sonoko tampak mencari kakaknya di antar para tamu saat ini. "Apa dia tidak ikut?"

Sonoko menelpon kakaknya, Conan yang berada tak jauh dari Sonoko mendekati gadis itu perlahan, mencuri dengar, kali saja ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"Eh?! Otou-san ada di sana?!"

Conan terkejut.

_Kusso_...

"Permisi, apa anda melihat presdir Suzuki?" Conan langsung bertanya ke orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Presdir ke toilet,"

Conan langsung berlari kearah yang ia dapatkan. Conan yang notabane menyamar sebagai wanita langsung saja membuka toilet laki-laki. Ia menemukan topeng latex dan juga pakaian yang dikenakan ayah Sonoko.

Jadi dia menyamar sebagai presdir...

Conan langsung mengabari Nakamori keibu. Keibu langsung memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mencari pencuri itu. Conan mengamati sekelilingnya.

_Kemana pencuri itu..._

"Kemana Ran?" kogoro mencari keberadaan putrinya.

"Nma mungkin dia tersasar lagi.." Sonoko.

"Maaf ya!" Ran terlihat kesal.

Conan yang melihat interaksi itu hanya dapat terkekeh di dalam hati. Memang kebiasaan teman kecilnya itu.

Tiba tiba lampu padam, semua orang panik.

"HEI APA YANG TERJADI?! NYALAKAN LAMPUNYA!!"

Pow.

Sesuatu muncul di pojok ruangan. Dengan pakaian serba putih, lelaki itu mirip seperti kid, hanya saja Conan mendegus disaat ia lebih memperhatikan laki laki itu, bukan kaitou kid yang asli. Drama yang sepertinya di buat sengaja oleh ibunya Sonoko menjadikan acara itu meriah. Semua orang kembali sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing termasuk Conan yang memperhatikan keramaian pesta itu. Conan melihat Ran dan Sonoko yang sedang bermain sulap dengan seorang pesulap yang disewa ibu Sonoko tadi. Mereka terkejut tiba-tiba mendapatkan kartu dari kid!

Conan tersenyum, ia mendapatkan petunjuk yang ia nantikan dari tadi. Conan melihat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menggelinding di kakinya. Ia memegang benda yang seperti kelereng itu. Tiba-tiba kelereng itu mengeluarkan asap. Conan langsung menutup hidungnya.

"KID MENCURINYAAA!" Teriakan ibu Sonoko menggema di seluruh ruangan

"Jadi yang dipakai nyonya Suzuki yang asli" Nakamori Keibu bergumam, "CARI DI SELURUH KAPAL!!!"

"Suzuki-san! Mouri-san!" Conan berlari kearah Ran dan Sonoko. "Mouri-san, sebaiknya kita juga ikut mencari Kaitou kid! Suzuki-san, tenangkan nyonya Suzuki,"

"Wakatta!" Sonoko mengajak ibunya pergi.

"Ayo, Mouri-san!" Conan menggandeng tangan Ran.

"E-eh! Kita mau kemana Edogawa-san?" Ran.

"Menangkap kid! Aku sudah tau!"

Conan tersenyum. Gadis itu membawa Ran ke ruang mesin. Ia memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk menangkap pencuri itu. Sesampai disana, Conan malah sibuk dengan bola karet yang ia temukan. Kenapa ada bola diruang mesin? Hanya Author yang mengetahuinya wkwk.

Conan memainkan bola itu, ia tidak sadar dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini. Siapa yang tidak akan heran melihat gadis cantik, mengenakan gaun yang indah sedang memainkan bola layaknya pemain bola terkenal.

"Aku mengetahuinya lho..." Conan tiba-tiba berperilaku layaknya perempuan lagi, ia memegang bola itu dengan kedua tangan rampingnya, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kaitou kid-sama~"

"T-tunggu, apa maksudmu Edogawa-san?" Ran terlihat bingung.

Conan menjelaskan analisis yang ia amati. Dengan wajah penuh percaya diri, ia menatap tajam kearah Ran.

"Jangan bercanda, Edogawa-san, aku akan menelpon Nakamori kei-..." DUAK.

Telepon itu hancur disaat bola yang ditendang Conan mengenainya. Ran yang sempat memegang gagangnya terkejut. Gadis itu kalah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian sebelumnya terjadi lagi, Kaitou kid-sama~"

"Baiklah-baiklah~ Aku menyerah." Suara Ran berubah menjadi suara laki-laki.

Kaitou kid membuka penyamarannya. Ia mengenakan pakaian kebanggaannya.

"Aku tak menyangka ada seseorang yang dapat memojokkanku seperti ini," Kaitou mendekati Conan, lelaki itu memegang tangannya dan mengecupnya singkat, "Kau hebat juga, Meitantei"

"KIDD..." Conan terlihat marah, ia bersiap siap menendang bola yang sempat ia tendang tadi, sebelum wajah tampannya berciuman dengan bola Kaitou kid langsung menghilang begitu saja. "AWAS KAU KIDDD!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

Conan menatap bosan ke luar jendela. Ia datang terlalu pagi hari ini. Ia kesal, pencuri itu tidak tertangkap lagi mana sempat-sempatnya mencium tangannya! tidak sopan!

"WOW EDOGAWA!"

Conan Tersentak, ia bingung melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru datang langsung mengelilingi bangkunya.

"Hari ini wajahmu terpajang di halaman depan koran!"

Ah, aku lupa ~

"ITU TEMANNYA AOKO LHOOO~"

Aoko terlihat lebih semangat kebanding teman-temannya yang lain. Berbeda jauh dengan Kaito yang tertekuk kesal melihat Conan yang dengan senyuman hangat membalasi satu per satu ucapan selamat yang diberikan teman-temannya.

_Ceh, seandainya gadis ini tidak mengganggu pertunjukkanku, mungkin aku yang akan ada di halaman depan koran_ batin Kaito.

Laki-laki itu menatap keluar jendela, ia tersenyum tipis.

_Nma, setidaknya gadis itu manis saat tersipu..._

.

.

* * *

Tbc~

* * *

Yaho~

Hara akhirnya update lagi~

meskipun gak bareng sama yang di wp wkekek

Semoga kalian menyukainya~

Btw, Hara bingung entah kenapa inspirasi datang setiap nata pengen tidur endingnya Hara malah begadang padahal besok waktunya sangat padat wkwk hal wajar kan?

Nma sampai disini curhatan author~ Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur kalian

Review please?


	5. Chapter 4

The Truth

by. Haraush (ShnNata)

Detektif Conan Aoyama Gosho

Magic Kaito Aoyama Gosho

DCMK Hanya milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei author hanya meminjam charanya oke

WARNING

SHONEN AI, BOYS LOVE, TRANSGENDER UNTUK PENYAMARAN, TYPO PARAH, INTINYA ABAL ABALAN, HANYA UNTUK ASUPAN FUJO KAISHIN WKWK

GAK SUKA? JANGAN DIBACA OKE

* * *

Conan dan kawan-kawan saat ini sedang menikmati waktu weekend. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang ada pemandian air panasnya. Conan, Kaito, Aoko, Keiko, Akako dan Saguru -kalian taukan siapa?- saat ini mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan dibalik kaca kereta.

"Kirei nee~" Aoko terpana.

Conan hanya menatap sejenak, dan melanjutkan membaca novel Sherlock Holmes yang dibawanya. Saguru yang melihat Conan langsung mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tau kau menyukai Sherlock Holmes, Edogawa" Saguru.

"Kau hanya tidak melihatnya, Hakuba," Conan menjawab dingin.

Kaito hanya mendengus bosan, Jii-chan saat ini tidak memberinya informasi mengenai permata yang sekiranya merupakan pandora. Ia juga menatap sebal Saguru yang sok akrab dengan Aoko dan Conan. Lho?

_T-tunggu! Kenapa Conan!!_Batin Kaito, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia kan suka dengan Aoko, teman masa kecilnya, kenapa harus Conan yang tiba-tiba ia pikirkan. Mungkin efek Conan yang selalu mehadiri pertunjukkan mencurinya sampai-sampai gadis itu mendapatkan julukan Kid killer.

"Gadis itu memang menarik sih..." Gumam Kaito pelan.

**HACHI!**

Conan menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakannya. Pandangannya teralihkan dengan orang-orang yang ada di lorong tepat di dekat nya. Mereka betabrakan dan hal itu entah mengapa sangat mengganjal pikiran Conan.

"Ne, ne, nanti kita 1 kamarkan?"

Conan langsung membulatkan matanya. ia lupa memikirkan hal itu! mattaku...

"Aku mau kamar sendiri boleh?" Conan memasang wajah polosnya, berharap hal itu dikabulkan.

"Dame!" Aoko mengembungkaan pipinya.

"Onegaiiii" Conan memasang puppy eye yang begitu imut, dengan wajah khas memelas yang sangat-sangat menggiurkan untuk diterkam. Kaito dan Saguru yang melihat itu langsung tersipu. "Ne, ne Aoko-chan~"

"Hahh..." Aoko menghela nafas, "Wakatta... Kalau kesepian langsung kekamar kami ne!"

"UM!" Conan tersenyum bahagia. _Aku terselamatkan..._

"Ne..." Akako bersuara, Conan yang merasa panggilan itu untuknya langsung menatap ke Akako. "Kau tau? bangkai yang disembunyikan sebaik mungkin, baunya tetap akan tercium..."

"Maksudnya?" Conan melongo menatap gadis yang merasa dirinya paling cantik di dunia, sayangnya khusus di fanfic ini author mau si Conan aka Shinichi yang paling cantik di dunia WKWKKWKWK.

Akako tersenyum misterius.

Kaito mendengarkannya. _Ah, gadis itu mulai membuat ramalan-ramalan yang terdengar omong kosong lagi..._Batin Kaito. Laki-laki itu menatap malas Akako yang terlihat menatap tajam Conan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 1 siang waktu jepang. Mereka sampai di penginapan tentang pemandian air panas yang ada di Akita. Yang kabarnya memiliki onsen dengan air seputih susu.

Conan meregangkan badannya, ia merasa seperti orang tua yang sudah berumur. Conan mengangkat tas ransel yang lumayan besar. Tubuhnya yang 11-12 seperti anak perempuan, terkecuali tinggi badannya, meski ya tidak dapat mengalahkan tinggi Kaito maupun Saguru.

"Jadi kita kemana?" Kaito menguap lebar. Ia sudah lelah.

"Langsung kepenginapan saja kan?" Conan juga ikut menguap.

hmmm curiga author mereka jodoh. /plak/

"Heumm... yosh kita ke penginapan dulu ne!" Aoko.

Aoko memandu mereka, gadis itu berceloteh riang mengenai pemandangan yang akan mereka dapat. Sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya mengikutinya dengan sesekali menjawab perkataan gadis itu. Dicuekin itu gak enak ges, makanya mereka berusaha agar Aoko tidak merasa dicueki. Teman yang perhatian.

"Ah! Disini!" Aoko berhenti, lalu gadis itu masuk, "Permisi!"

Mereka semua disambut oleh pelayan penginapan, merasa cukup letih, mereka bubar kekamarnya masing masing, termasuk Conan. Gadis itu langsung masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

"Akhirnya sampaiiiii!"

Conan langsung menggelar futon, dan berbaring di atasnya.

Drrtt... Drrrttt...

**Untuk : Conan-chan**

**Conan~ Malam ini kita lihat festival di kuil M ok! -Aoko**

Untuk : Nakamori Aoko

Ok! Aku istirahat tidur dulu ne~ -Conan

**Untuk : Conan-chan**

**Baiklah~ Aoko akan membangunkan Conan-chan kalau Conan-chan terlambat! -Aoko**

Untuk : Nakamori Aoko

Oke! -Conan

Gadis itu langsung berganti pakaian menjadi Shinichi. Ia melepaskan wignya, ia memandang keluar jendela, menikmati angin musim semi yang membawa hawa sejuk.

"Aku ingin jalan sebentar..." gumamnya.

Ia mengenakan pakaian laki laki, tak lupa menggunakan topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Ia berencana membelikan cendramata untuk Hakase dan Ran -teman masa kecilnya-.

**_note : Karena untuk memudahkan pemahaman, author akan ngetik nama Conan jika Shinichi dalam mode crossdresingnya, sedangkan jika ia mengenakan pakaian laki-lakinya ia akan author ketik nama Shinichi oke?_**

Shinichi mengunci kamarnya, ia berjalan santai keluar penginapan, melihat-lihat toko souvenir khas Akita. Ia mengambil gantungan hp sekaligus makanan, mochi(?). Ia melihat lagi ke bagian rak lain.

"BAKAITO!"

Shinichi tersentak. Ia mendengar suara Aoko. Sepertinya gadis itu juga ada di toko ini. Shinichi melirik sejenak, dan yaps benar sekali.

Aoko sedang memperdebatkan souvenir dengan Kaito, Akako dan Saguru sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Keiko berusaha menenangkan perdebatan duo ribut itu.

Shinichi menghela nafas.

Pura-pura gak kenal...

Ia menikmati pencariannya lagi. Ia bahkan tak menyadari, Akako tersenyum misterius melihatnya. Shinichi yang merasa belanjaannya sudah cukup langsung membayarnya.

"7800 yen"

"Ini..." Shinichi menyerahkan uang 10000 yen.

Setelah menerima kembalian laki-laki itu langsung menelpon Ran.

"Shinichi!"

"Yo, Ran! Apa kabar?"

"Baik! Kau tidak menghubungiku ..." Suara Ran mengecil.

"Warui! Kasusku terlalu sulit dipecahkan,"

"Cepat pulang! Jaga kesehatanmu..."

"Ha'i-ha'i, ah, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa.."

"Cotto, Shin-..."

Shinichi menghela nafas lelah. Susah juga berhadapan dengan seorang wanita bukan? kekeke. Ia berjalan kembali ke penginapan, tentu saja sambil memastikan Kaito dkk masih ada di toko itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Conan merapikan wig yang ia kenakan, memoles sedikit mukanya, ia sudah di ajarkan Yukiko make up, dengan semangat 45 Kaa-sannya itu sampai memaksanya mehapal semua yang di perlukannya. Merepotkan.

Aoko memintanya mengenakan yukata. Yang benar saja! ia tidak terbiasa mengenakannya! Aoko dengan senang hati membantu gadis itu.

"Selesai~" Aoko tersenyum senang, "Conan-chan kawaiii~"

"Arigatou Aoko~"

_Ini terlalu menyiksa..._

"Oy, AHOKO! EDOGAWA!" Kaito Teriak di depan pintu Conan, tak lupa gedoran yang memekakkan telinga.

Aoko tersenyum kesal, ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko membuka pintu dengan keras. "Berhenti melakukan hal yang memalukan!"

"Kalian terlalu lama!" Kaito menatap kesal Aoko.

"HUH!" Mereka berdua membalikkan badan. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, Conan yang melihat itu hanya tertawa di dalam hati.

"Ayo kita pergi..." Conan mengenakan sendal khusus yang digunakan saat mengenalan yukata. "Maaf, Aoko membantuku mengenakan yukata ini."

Wajah Kaito memerah padam.

_KENAPA GADIS INI HARUS SEMANIS INI?! _pekik nya dalam hati.

"Ti-tidak apa apa..." Kaito menatap kearah lain, ia menunduk. "Ayo kita kumpul dengan yang lain..." Kaito langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua gadis yang menatapnya bingung.

"Lebih baik kita mengikutinya..." Conan berujar. Aoko langsung mengengguk setuju.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan beriringan, Conan sibuk dengan pikirannya, Aoko yang sibuk dengan sikap Kaito yang terlihat aneh dimatanya. Aoko tau, urat malu Kaito sudah putus sejak dulu, namun sekarang ia heran kenapa anak itu tiba-tiba bisa malu malu kucing.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan penginapan, Saguru, Akako, dan Keiko terlihat berbincang hangat. Aoko tersenyum tipis, gadis itu langsung menyapa semua orang.

"Yahooo~ Aoko sudah disini~"

"Ahoko, jangan malu-maluin!"

Conan menatap datar kelakuan duo rusuh itu, ia sibuk dengan smartphonenya saat ini, berusaha mencari tentang organisasi yang membuat hidupnya penuh kebohongan.

Semenjak namanya terkenal. Tentu saja sebagai Edogawa Conan. Conan sering diganggu dengan kehadiran detektif dari Barat. Lelaki itu menghantuinya dengan selalu mengajak gadis itu berduel memecahkan kasus.

Drrt... Drrrttt...

**Untuk : Edogawa Conan**

**Yo! Edogawa, ku dengar kau sedang ada di Akita! Kebetulan, aku juga sedang ada di sini... Ada hal yang sangat menarik - Heiji Hattori**

Conan menatap curiga dengan pesan itu. Bagaimana laki-laki ini dapat mengetahui keberadaannnya?

Untuk : Heiji Hattori

Stalker ya? - Edogawa Conan

**Untuk : Edogawa Conan**

**Koneksi~ Katanya ada pembunuhan di kuil M dan hanya biksu kuil yang mengetahuinya! Aku diminta untuk menyelidikinya, apa kau ikut? - Heiji Hattori**

Conan terkejut. Bukankah saat ini mereka sedang menuju kuil itu? Tunggu, kenapa festival tetap dilaksanakan jika ada pembunuhan disana? Conan tersenyum senang, ia tak sabar bertemu dengan Hattori.

Untuk : Heiji Hattori

Kebetulan, aku sedang kesana, kita bertemu di stand makanan di festival kuil M! -Edogawa Conan.

Conan memasukkan smartphonenya kedalam tas yang ia bawa. Gadis itu bersenandung riang, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. Akako yang melihat gadis itu hanya tertawa di dalam hati.

_Gadis ini sangat menarik! Apa lagi mengenai sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan _Iner Akako.

Tak perlu memakan waktu yang banyak, mereka sudah sampai di festival. Aoko langsung mengajak Kaito dan Keiko pergi bersama meninggalkan Conan, Akako, dan Saguru. Conan hanya menatap jengah kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Sa, Edogawa, kau akan kemana?" Saguru berusaha terlihat gentle?

"Aku ada urusan," Conan langsung membenahi diri, "Kau jalan dengan Akako saja ne, Jaa ne~"

"T-tunggu!"

Kaito sempat melihat Conan yang langsung meninggalkan Saguru. Ia tertawa jenaka di dalam hati sambil mengucapkan kata mampus berkali-kali. Penasaran kemana perginya gadis berkacamata itu. Kaito yang melihat celah, langsung kabur dari jeratan Aoko dan Keiko.

_Aku harus menemukannya!_ Batin Kaito

Kaito tersentak menyadari tingkahnya, wajahnya tersipu. Ia mengabaikan tingkahnya yang sangat mencurigakan.

_BODO AMAT AH!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

TBC~

* * *

**Author note's**

**Hara harap kalian menyukai cerita ini~**

**Terima kasih sudah mendukung Hara sejauh ini**

**LOPYAH GESSS**


End file.
